Timcanpy
Timcanpy is a golem who is currently owned by Allen Walker. He has had at least two other masters, those two being Nea Walker and Cross Marian. Statistics *'Name': Timcanpy *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Classification': Golem *'Height': 15 cm (2'0") *'Weight': 300 g to 300 kg *'Skin Color': Golden/Yellow *'Family': Cross Marian (Creator) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': C-Class to S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Weaknesses': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Below Human level, likely much higher *'Speed': Unknown. Hypersonic flight speed. *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class BH, possibly higher *'Durability': Below Human level, likely much higher *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Human Range *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Timcanpy is a small, golden ball-like creature with four, stubby legs, the front two of which he can form little "fingers" with, a long tail that ends in a thick swirl, and two feathered wings. A cross fleury adorns his "face", and above it are two small horns. Unlike most other golems, which are mechanical, Timcanpy seems to be a biological being, though what his body is made up of is unclear as he has been seen being reduced to fragments with no discernible organs. He does, though, have a mouth, teeth and tongue, and he has recently learned to eat. Timcanpy's size is subject to change; he started off being about the size of a ping pong ball, but gradually grew bigger as time passed. At the North American Branch, his size ballooned dramatically, making him easily larger than a person, though Allen later found out that Timcanpy, when asked, could shrink back down to a manageable size at will. Timcanpy has the ability to produce holographic projections from his mouth, and he uses this to display the musical "Score" that powers Noah's Ark. Personality Typically, Timcanpy is a very simple, almost childish creature. His curiosity frequently gets him into troublesome situations (or leads to him learning new things, such as how to eat and smoke), he is empathic enough to be able to tell when those around him are upset and often tries to comfort them, and, as it is shown through his ongoing rivalry with Yu Kanda's golem (who Timcanpy once ate), and on occurrences when Timcanpy has almost "admonished" Allen that Timcanpy can become angry. Most commonly, though, Timcanpy displays a steadfast loyalty to Allen and Cross, once almost refusing to leave Allen's side in order to avoid leaving Allen alone with the dangerous Noah Tyki Mikk, and, on another occasion, returning to the room Cross was, supposedly, killed in several times to cuddle with the bloodstains that were left behind. History Main Skills and Equipment Flight: Being a golem, Timcanpy is naturally capable of flight, though he has been seen going faster than standard golems, capable of outflying a swarm of Akuma, one of said Akuma remarking that Timcanpy is "on Lero's level." Growth: Timcanpy can change his size and weight at will. He can reach a weight of 300 kg maximum. Record and Replay: Being a golem, Timcanpy records all that he sees, and can later play it back for reviewing purposes. He can also replay audio clips. Immortality: Timcanpy is able to regenerate itself even if it was crushed. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Golem Category:Archangels Members Category:Former Members of the Black Order Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters